Hazme libre
by Silvara Alhana
Summary: Jess era todo lo que Dean nunca había sido. Era la antítesis de aquella explosión fraguada a lo largo del tiempo que terminó detonando en Arizona.


Viñeta corta inspirada en un post de tumblr.

Está sin betear, así que perdonad los posibles errores.

 **Disclaimer** : Ya sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen, la serie tampoco, no obtengo beneficio alguno con esto...

Espero que lo disfrutéis.

* * *

 **Hazme libre**

Sus alientos colisionaron en el aire para transformase en labios y seda. Besos novatos, apacibles, ondulados por la luz amarillenta del porche de la residencia de Stanford. Jess era lo que Sam había imaginado: la suavidad de una noche de verano, la calidez de una mañana entre las sábanas. La rodeó con sus brazos y se acercó más a ella para impregnarse de esa emoción donde no había miedo ni terremotos devastadores. Tan distinta de aquella que le había desgarrado el corazón con cada respiración. Jess era todo lo que Dean nunca había sido. Era la antítesis de aquella explosión fraguada a lo largo del tiempo que terminó detonando en Arizona.

Sam tenía entonces dieciocho años de rabia acumulada y acababa de hacer una nueva muesca en su historial de caza. "Celebrémoslo, Sammy", le había dicho Dean mientras lo arrastraba a uno de sus bares. Anónimo, cutre, repleto de seres con poco que perder y mucho que silenciar en alcohol. El sitio natural de un Winchester. Recordaba el humo, los cuarenta grados centígrados calándole los brazos y la sensación de sentirse como un intruso. A Sam siempre le había fascinado la capacidad de su hermano de mimetizarse en aquellos ambientes. Dean estaba de buen humor: sonreía de esa forma increíble, en la punta de la lengua una broma a cada instante. Sam bebía. Cerveza tras cerveza. Para acallar ese torbellino que le arañaba la boca del estómago. Para olvidar. A Dean sólo le llevó una hora localizar a la chica sin nombre perfecta. Sam pasó al whisky. Ya conocía todas las versiones de ese ritual, Annie, Beth o Sandy, qué más daba: ella se tocaba el pelo mientras miraba a Dean con los ojos desbordados. Como una liebre deslumbrada por los faros de un coche. Sí, ese era precisamente el efecto. Engulló dos chupitos más, otro, hasta que el mundo empezó a dar vueltas. La mano de Dean colándose por debajo de la falda, sus labios sobre ella, susurros en el oído, una risita histérica. Ya está, era suficiente. Se levantó de la banqueta, con el suelo hundiéndose bajo sus pies y el último trago bailándole en la garganta. Arriba, abajo, cantidades industriales de saliva. Como pudo, aplastó cincuenta pavos en la barra y, sin esperar el cambio, se dirigió torpemente a la salida. Pasó por delante de su hermano sin decir nada.

No quería ver el resto del espectáculo.

Empujó la puerta del bar mientras se prometía que esta sería la última vez que cazaba en verano en la puta Arizona. Fuera, las cosas no mejoraron demasiado: el sudor tejía telarañas sobre su frente y los coches del parking se movían como arenas movedizas a una vida de distancia de sus piernas. Respiró, cerró los ojos, profundamente. No era buena opción, ni siquiera tenía las llaves del maldito Impala. Tendría que esperar a su hermano. Dean. Siempre en su cabeza, el mismo nombre, la misma voz. Apoyó la mano sobre la fachada del bar, tomando tierra, arrastrando los dedos por la superficie rugosa para arrancarse la sensación fantasma que le picaba en los dedos. Las caricias camufladas de azar, las noches durmiendo juntos en el sofá, los meses de "sólo tenemos habitaciones de una cama", el roce de sus manos, los ojos de Dean al despertar. Sammy. Siempre en el límite de lo razonable, haciendo equilibrios sobre el borde de aquella línea roja. Y no, ya no podía. Se dirigió al callejón de la parte de atrás, a paso ralentizado, necesitaba andar, respirar, sacudirse este peso muerto que le estaba matando. Las ganas que le abrían la carne. Cada movimiento era un esfuerzo de concentración, de andar recto, de parecer menos borracho de lo que estaba. Llegó a la oscuridad con paso torpe y entonces lo oyó. A lo lejos, abriéndose camino a través de esa niebla etílica.

—¡Sam! —Una bala directa al corazón. Se giró con dificultad y vio que su hermano corría hacia él lentamente, como si le hubieran reducido la velocidad a la mitad. Todo le daba vueltas—. Hey, ¿por qué te has marchado?, ¿demasiado alcohol para tu estómago de señorita?

Su hermano sonreía como un crío. Un gilipollas. Sam bufó algo sobre que lo dejara en paz y se largara con la tipa de las dos neuronas. Odiaba a su familia, odiaba esto, odiaba a Dean y sus Marthas y el fuego que tenían como destino. Necesitaba escapar. Empezó a andar de nuevo, pero su hermano no parecía dispuesto a ponérselo fácil. Le agarró de la muñeca y lo estampó contra la pared mugrienta de aquel callejón. Todas sus terminaciones concentradas en ese punto de unión candente.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa?!—Con esa autoridad que sólo utilizaba para las ocasiones de necesidad. Sam le miró a los ojos, el corazón desbocado, el calor pegado a la piel. Se tuvo que sujetar a la pared para no tambalearse. Era incapaz de hablar. Después de un segundo, su hermano suavizó el tono—: Sammy… —Como una invitación.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Jamás una palabra había contenido tanto significado.

Bajó la mirada y tuvo la certeza de que estaban a punto de atravesar aquella red de seguridad que habían construido. Hiciera lo que hiciera ya estaba perdido. No podía seguir. Estaba cansado de esa vida de gestos encriptados, de esperanzas imposibles. Se acercó más, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de Dean, y se aferró con los puños (con toda su frustración) a la camiseta de su hermano. A través de la tela, podía notar los músculos, la respiración acelerada de Dean, el mundo temblando bajo ellos, se moría. Inspiró su olor. Era aquí, ahora, sin excusas. Luchó con su lengua empapada en alcohol.

—Libérame—rogó, con la voz rota. Levantó el rostro despacio y vio que Dean, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba asustado—. Sólo esta noche…

"Bésame y hazme libre".

Dean permaneció inmóvil, pero Sam necesitaba saber. Ya no se podía detener. Buscó los labios de su hermano en la oscuridad, con el alma entregada en ese acto atormentado. Y cuando los encontró, algo se le rompió por dentro. Eran ásperos, suaves, todo lo que había anhelado. Dean claudicó y le devolvió el beso a mordiscos, como si quisiera devorarle. Dean, Dean, Dean. Perdió la respiración, el control, la capacidad de razonar. Toda su angustia resumida en ese instante. Se hundía, caía, tropezando en aquella corriente oscura y agridulce. Se aferró a su hermano como si fuera su único salvavidas. Si hubiera podido detener el tiempo, morir en Dean, en su sabor… En ese momento supo que ya no podría vivir sin aquello. Que estaban malditos.

Al día siguiente, su hermano no mencionó el asunto.

Sam rellenó la solicitud de Stanford.


End file.
